Interdimensionial Sonic Martial Arts Tournament
by Tournament Master
Summary: A fight between Sonic characters from the shows and games. Rated PG-13 for Multiple use of mild language and excessive violence
1. This is all Eggman's dang fault!

Disclaimer : All SaTam original characters or SU original characters are property of DiC. All Classic Sonic characters or Sonic X characters belong to SEGA...Oh and all the AoStH characters and Sonic Anime (SA) characters are also SEGA's property. Now on with the fic!  
  
(In Robotropolis, Classic Eggman is bored)  
  
C. Robotnik : I'm bored, I wish something would happen...no one's even entered or exited from the dimensionial warp I built last Tuesday...I want something exciting to happen... (suddenly the warp flashes and AoStH Robotnik, SaTam Robotnik, SU Robotnik, SA Robotnik, and SX Robotnik appear) Huh? What are all of you doing here? Get out of my base!  
  
(Note : Classic Robotnik and Sonic Anime Robotnik look exactly the same except that Classic Robotnik is more serious..Also, the SaTam Robotnik and SU Robotnik look the same, but SaTam is much more serious)  
  
SX Robotnik : I have come to replace you as the top Robotnik  
  
AoStH Robotnik : No, I have!  
  
SA Robotnik : I'm replacing you all!  
  
SU : Me!  
  
SaTam : This is pathetic, I wil be the one replacing you all!  
  
SA Robotnik : ...Hey, is that a Doctor Pepper? Can I have a sip?  
  
SU Robotnik : Come and get it  
  
SA Robotnik : Gimme the DP NOW!  
  
SU Robotnik : NO!  
  
SaTam Robotnik : All 5 of you are pathetic, while you all fight over that, I will go take over this base! (SaTam Robotnik runs off and Classic Robotnik runs off in the opposite directin with a pissed look on his face)  
  
AoStH Robotnik : ..heh heh heh, lucky for me, I brought my own DP! (starts drinking it and the other 3 shift their attention to him)  
  
SX Robotnik : HEY! He has his own! He's been holding out on us!   
  
SA Robotnik and SU Robotnik : GET HIM!  
  
AoStH Robotnik : EEEK! (is pummeled by the other 3)...ouch  
  
(Just then Classic Robotnik comes back and runs over to the direction that SaTam Robotnik was going)  
  
SX Robotnik : (after everyone finishes their DPs) Now then, I'm the best Robotnik!  
  
SU Robotnik : I am superior to you!  
  
SA Robotnik : You should be bowing before me!  
  
AoStH Robotnik : I am the best!  
  
SA Robotnik, SU Robotnik, and SX Robotnik : No you're not!  
  
AoStH Robotnik : ...ok  
  
SaTam Robotnik : YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! (runs back to them and keeps running in that direction)  
  
SU Robotnik : What's his problem?   
  
  
  
SA Robotnik : (his eyes suddenly bulge)...maybe that has something to do with it...  
  
SX Robotnik : We run now  
  
Classic Robotnik : (in the Egg Viper) GET OUTTA MY BLOODY BASE!!!!!  
  
AoStH, SA, SU, and SX Robotnik : YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! (they get out of Classic Robotnik's Bloody Base)  
  
Classic Robotnik : Ah finally, now to go sell more stuff on EBay! (leaves the room, but when he does, a bunch of the other characters come through the dimensionial warp and then leave)  
  
(South Island)  
  
Classic Sonic : Damn, I wish something would happen, this boredom sucks!  
  
(yep, guess what happens...the AoStH, SaTam, SU, SA, and SX Sonic show up)  
  
Classic Sonic : What the hell?  
  
(I can't show this scene because it's too violent, in short, the 6 try to decide who's the best, end up fighting over a chili dog, and then decide to resolve this with a tournament...can you tell I'm getting pretty lazy?)  
  
(a few days later)  
  
Omochao (that seems to be sane) : Welcome all you lucky fans! Are you in for a treat today! There will be a surprise martial arts tournament today consisting of a bunch of interdimensionial Sonic characters from their shows and games of which I am a huge fan...Seriously, I'm just a fan, I was on my way to my seat, the door was open and..  
  
Kirby : HEY!  
  
Omochao : EEEK! (leaves)  
  
Kirby : ...that's better, now as he was saying, ...well, he pretty much said everything, ...except who's here, and how the fighters match up...now then, there will be 8 fights in Round 1...with differences in what they are...the first match is...The Match of the Ivos, featuring AoStH, SaTam, SU, SA, SX, and Classic Robotnik. Match 2 is original good guy 1! No AoStH or SA guys are here, but representing SaTam is Princess Sally, representing SU is Manic the Hedgehog, representing Sonic X is Cream the Rabbit and representing Classic SEGA is Mighty the Armadillo...Match 3 is the Sonic Doppleganger match. No SaTam or SU in this one...Representing AoStH is Psuedo Sonic, representing Classic SEGA is Silver Sonic, representing Sonic Anime is Metal Sonic, and representing Sonic X is Shadow the Hedgehog!...Match 4 is Match of the Tails's, this features AoStH, SaTam, SX, SA, and Classic Tails (Note : There's no SU Tails because he wasn't in the show which sucked). Match 5 is Match of the Sonics which features AoStH, SaTam, SU, SA, SX, and Classic Sonic! Match 6 is Match of the Amys which only has Classic Amy, and Sonic X Amy. Match 7 is Match of the Knuckles (who wasn't in AoStH or SaTam) This match has SU Knuckles, SA Knuckles, SX Knuckles, and Classic Knuckles...Finally, Match 8 is Original Good Guy 2. Once again, AoStH and SA have no one here...representing Sonic X is Rouge the Bat, representing Classic SEGA is Espio the Chameleon, representing SaTam is Bunnie Rabot and representing SU is Sonia the hedgehog!...OK, I've been talking too long...the first match will begin momentarily...until then we ask our fighters to go to there dorms (2 people each) until the first match...so to everyone reading this, see ya for now! 


	2. Match 1 : Match of the Ivos

(umm...let's start the first match now..)  
  
  
  
Kirby : It's time to start the first match...will Classic Robotnik, SX Robotnik, SU Robotnik, SaTam Robotnik, SA Robotnik, and AoStH Robotnik please report to the ring   
  
(AoStH Robotnik is in the egg-o-matic with the checker-wrecker ball, SA Robotnik is in the machine used in metropolis Zone in Sonic 2 (the one that has balls circling it and if you hit him they come off and become little Eggmans), SU Robotnik is in the Egg Hornet, SX Robotnik is in the Egg Frog (in Sonic Advance 2), SaTam Robotnik is in the Egg Walker, and Classic Robotnik is in the Egg Viper..ok enough, let's just start)  
  
Kirby : If you're all ready, then BEGIN!  
  
AoStH Robotnik : You will all soon bow down to my Checker Wrecker Ball...Then you will be crushed! HAHAHA-  
  
Classic Robotnik : SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, AND SHUT UP!!!! (blows up AoStH Robotnik's Machine with one blast which also breaks both of AoStH Robotnik's legs, hands, and...well, pretty much everything else..it realllly hurt)  
  
SA Robotnik : ok, he was a complete idiot!  
  
SaTam Robotnik : Just like you! Take this! (uses one of the Egg Walker's legs to stomp on the machine and smashes it to bits...that must have been painful)  
  
SU Robotnik : (while SX Robotnik is distracted by the other 2) All systems full power! (tries to drill the Egg Frog into the ground)  
  
SX Robotnik : owowowowowowowowowowowow...  
  
SU Robotnik : ...Now for the finale...Take this! (launches about 18 missile at the Egg Frog until...)  
  
SX Robotnik : No Way! I can't believe this! (the Egg Frog explodes)  
  
Classic Robotnik : You 2 are smart, but this was my overall nastiest of my evil toys..so..Get a load of this! (fires 20 lasers at the Egg Hornet and it explodes)  
  
SU Robotnik : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
Classic Robotnik : Die Already!  
  
SU Robotnik : -HHHHHH!!! (the Egg Hornet explodes)  
  
SaTam Robotnik : Take this! (repeatedly launches bombs at the Egg Viper while trying to stomp it to pieces, but gets no hits, and that whole time, Classic Robotnik was charging up the Egg Viper's laser..)  
  
Classic Robotnik : GOODNIGHT! (the laser hits the Egg Walker and it blows up) Yes!   
  
Fight Complete!/Time : 1:37:13/Enemy Points : 50000/No.of hits taken : 0/Rank "A"  
  
  
  
Classic Robotnik : Now you know why I am the best!  
  
Kirby : Well, that's it, Classic Robotnik wins! The next fight next chapter (in case someone forgot) will be between Manic, Sally, Mighty, and Cream, for now, see ya!...oh and the next fight will be longer, I'm just running short on time right now. Bye! 


End file.
